


如何帮助一只兔子度过发情期？

by ronggu



Category: DYS
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:10:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronggu/pseuds/ronggu
Summary: 亭泰小专场贺文part3――请勿上升真人――如题避雷，有假孕梗，很甜，巨甜――七夕快乐，激情短打，爽就完事儿了――





	如何帮助一只兔子度过发情期？

**Author's Note:**

> 亭泰小专场贺文part3――  
请勿上升真人――  
如题避雷，有假孕梗，很甜，巨甜――  
七夕快乐，激情短打，爽就完事儿了――

刘筱亭请了一周的假，具体原因不太清楚。几个师兄弟偶尔问起来，也被张九泰两句话堵了回去再没下文。

而张九泰这两天也总是回去得很早，夜店酒吧更不再去了，面对队友奇怪的眼神，张九泰只能想：

〔总不能跟他们说家里有只兔子等着我回去吧？〕

张九泰回家的时候刘筱亭正在和一盘南瓜叶子作斗争，作为兔子的时候刘筱亭喜欢先嚼上一口分辨分辨味道，觉得好吃再目光炯炯地干掉一整张叶子。柔顺的黑发中两只黑色长耳朵垂着，根部有一些白毛显得俏皮。

“二哥，我回来了。”

听见张九泰的声音，刘筱亭的两只兔耳朵突然立起来，乌溜溜的眼睛朝人眨了眨，咽下嘴里的南瓜叶子有些脸红地说：

“你回来啦。我，我……”

张九泰有些奇怪，好好的的兔子怎么话都说不利索了。等他走近一看，刘筱亭穿着他的T恤衫，光着屁股坐在餐厅椅子上，毛茸茸的小黑尾巴正一抖一抖的，看了就招人喜欢。

“九泰……我不是不穿内裤……就是穿着勒尾巴难受，就找了你的T恤好歹能遮一点儿……”刘筱亭摸摸自己的兔耳朵有些不好意思地解释道。

张九泰没说话，盯着刘筱亭黑尾巴好一会儿，突然伸手一把揪住小毛团在手里狠狠揉捏，光滑柔软的毛发捏在手里又有饱满的触感，让人爱不释手。

这下完球了，兔子的尾巴连在尾椎骨上，敏感得不行。刘筱亭当即呻吟出声又害羞地捂住嘴，耳朵一晃一晃的，伸手想让人抱抱。

张九泰松开已经有点潮湿的尾巴，把小黑兔子抱起来，看看一摊水迹的椅子还调笑说：

“你看你看，可都湿了。饿了吧？”

刘筱亭也不知道他说的是哪种饿，小黑兔子两只耳朵耷拉着，眼里泛着水光，身上的T恤因为重力下滑露出隐秘的部位，脑子里昏昏沉沉的――是发情期来之前的预兆。

刘筱亭是和张九泰在一起之后才有的变成兔子的现象，说是兔子，其实也只有耳朵、尾巴、发情期和喜欢吃菜叶子的习惯。

所以当张九泰拿着根胡萝卜往刘筱亭后穴送的时候，小黑兔子觉得：

太浪费了！这可是胡萝卜啊！

“张九泰！唔……”

“怎么啦？”张九泰慢慢推进着胡萝卜，手里还玩着黑尾巴，穴口一张一合的，“你还别说，这吃的跟你上边儿一样快。”

刘筱亭浑身发软，想和人争辩的力气都没有了，变成兔子之后的发情期总能让张九泰起坏心眼儿，变着花样来折腾他。

偏偏天生内向害羞的小兔子又舍不得拒绝爱人，只能由着他去，连耳朵被人含在嘴里咬上两口都只是颤抖着要抱。

第二天的早餐是胡萝卜馒头，淡橙色的松软物体还飘着热气，张九泰当着刘筱亭的面儿把昨晚胡萝卜洗干净榨成汁，还沾了一手指让人嗦一口尝味道。

张九泰吃完早饭，捏捏小兔子的耳朵就出门上班去了。刘筱亭变成兔子的时候不喜欢穿鞋，每天光着脚踩在木制地板上偷偷溜去厨房翻青菜吃。如果运气不好被发现了，就得在大理石台面上含着青菜叶子来一炮，最后哭着咽下去还得说好吃，谢谢人家。

发情期最猛烈的时候连张九泰都要请假回去陪兔子，还得准备好一个星期的食物――也就是各种各样的蔬菜水果。

小黑兔子做累了趴在床上，用新鲜的苹果去诱他的时候鼻子会一动一动的，眼睛睁开一条缝，嘴里发出甜软的哼哼声，叼着苹果用门牙一点点快速嚼碎，鼓鼓囊囊的腮帮子还有苹果的香味。然后一般张九泰这个混蛋就会在下一波情热来临的时候用上刘筱亭的嘴。

兔子高潮的时候是迷蒙的，已经稍稍鼓起来的小腹会让他们有一种感觉――就是怀了孕，而且这种感觉会在五六天以后愈发明显。因为他们的乳房会肿起来，做好哺育幼崽的准备，俗称――假孕。

张九泰早就做足了功课，但是刘筱亭这只小兔子对这种现象一无所知，所以当张九泰闯进来的时候只能哭着捂着肚子：

“九泰，啊，宝宝……宝宝……”

张九泰看他实在可爱，故意挺到深处然后开口逗兔子玩：

“怎么了？宝宝怎么了？”

刘筱亭眼角媚红，被顶得一句话都说不出来，只能摇着头紧紧缠上张九泰的腰，防止被颠得昏过去。

〔呜，宝宝……〕

等发情期基本度过，刘筱亭打开电脑查出假孕来放下了心，然后把在厨房煮毛豆的张九泰叫过来，指着屏幕挑衅地看他，就被一只手拎住两只耳朵另一只手打了屁股。

假孕现象的原因：公兔没有生育能力或……


End file.
